The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Dianella caerulea, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘DCGL’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant or grass-like plant. ‘DCGL’ is intended for use in landscaping and container gardening.
Parentage: In 2005, seed that resulted from an open pollination of a ‘no-cane’ form of Dianella caerulea (unnamed, unpatented) was sown at a nursery in Oakville, New South Wales, Australia and the resulting progeny were grown to a mature size. In February 2006, the selection now called ‘DCGL’ was observed to have green and yellow variegated foliage whereas the parent and other sibling progeny did not have variegated foliage; said selection was isolated for further observation. It was further grown, and subsequently observed from February 2006 until April 2013, at which time it was determined that the characteristics for which it was originally selected were uniform and stable.
Asexual Reproduction: In January 2007, ‘DCGL’ the selection was propagated by vegetative divisions and said divisions were grown to mature plants. These plants were subsequently divided in October 2007 to further increase numbers and test for stability. In 2011, ‘DCGL’ was initiated into tissue culture. It has been uniform and stable through all generations of division and subcultures. ‘DCGL’ was grown on between November 2011 and April 2013 and has shown that the characters for which it was selected are uniform and stable with no off types observed.